


It's Not the 40's Anymore

by Indigomountain



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Dysphoria, Misunderstandings, Omega Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Slash, Steve Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigomountain/pseuds/Indigomountain
Summary: Steve was confused.No, he was hurt.He'd just gone through his first heat in the avengers tower, His second heat in the future, and not a single Avenger came to help him through it. At first he'd thought they were waiting for Tony to come and have him first, as the Head Alpha it was only right. But that never happened.He spent three days alone and horny in his room.





	It's Not the 40's Anymore

Steve was confused.

No, he was hurt.

He'd just gone through his first heat in the Avengers tower, His second heat in the future, and not a single Avenger came to help him through it. At first he'd thought they were waiting for Tony to come and have him first, as the Pack Alpha it was only right. But that never happened.

He spent three days alone and horny in his room.

Not to be presumptuous but as the only Omega on the team he assumed he would be the pack Omega. Tony hadn't asked him but Steve thought it was implied with how everyone treated him. Natasha made these little Russian cakes that she only shared with him. Clint would flop down on the floor in front of him and set Steve's feet on his belly and rub little circles into his ankles while they watched TV. Every time Bruce made a cup of tea he would make a second one just for Steve. Thor wasn’t on planet very often, but when he returned from Asgard he would always bring Steve a bauble of some sort. And then there was Tony, the pack Alpha was always touching Steve in some little way, gently scenting him and comforting at the same time. It wasn't what a pack Omega would have gotten in the 40s but it was what he'd been expecting for one in this day and age.

His thoughts spiraled. Was he not good enough? Was he unattractive because he didn't fit the Omega stereotype after the serum? He would be perfectly pliant in bed, as much as any other Omega.

The room was starting to really stink now that he was in his right mind. Shame and sadness and old sweat mingling into a stench that drove him to take a shower.

The water was only a temporary solution, a real fix to his problem would be double chocolate ice cream… or a good fuck but apparently he could only have one of those things.

He morosely set off for the kitchen, the shirt he'd slid on felt tacky against his damp skin but it didn't really matter because he'd never felt less sexy in his life. What was a little more gross on top of that? He was apparently so unappealing that the heat scent of Omega wasn't enough to lure anyone in. In fact someone had even gone so far as to shut the door to his apartment that he'd left open, just to make sure everyone knew he was going into heat. Steve's eyes burned with unshed tears so he picked up the pace.

In the living room Clint was playing some video game with Thor and Tony was draped across the couch tapping away on his tablet, not even working but playing word games. They were obviously far too busy for Steve. They all looked up when Steve stepped into the room though.

He couldn't take it, not even ice cream was worth their eyes staring at him. It felt as if they were daring him to be the first to bring up the heat that no one showed up for. Steve turned on his heal and made a beeline back to his apartment. Tears were streaming down his face and his throat felt tight. He had never been more embarrassed in his life.

"Steve?" Tony called out to him, but like hell he was going to show them just how affected he was. He'd already foolishly assumed that the Avengers had become a pack. It would only be icing on the cake if everyone else realized his mistake too. He didn't need their pity!

The sound of footsteps echoed down the hall towards him, Tony had to be running to match his pace. It always made him self-conscious to think how easily he outstripped most alphas now, how easily he could take them down. He had gone from that perfect birdlike Omega form, sickly though he may have been, to what at first glance was the picture of alpha masculinity; he was still an Omega though and he thought that would be enough for his friends. His pack... Guess not.

"Steve would you stop? Please. Tell me what's wrong." Tony grabbed his arm in an attempt to physically halt his progress. His Pack Alpha had no physical power over Steve so it seemed as if he wouldn't even show up when it mattered, like Steve was too much work. Tony's hand wouldn't have stopped him if Steve hadn't let it, and that made him feel even less the Omega than he usually did. He did stop though, to let his Alpha know that he would follow him in all the ways that counted; even if he wasn't Tony's Omega, or the pack Omega. "Talk to me."

"It's nothing. I'm fine," Steve choked out.

"It is not nothing. You're crying and you're shaking all over. What can I do? What do you need?" That right there was what had confused Steve so badly; Tony was treating him like his Omega. Everything from the soothing voice to the gentle hand rubbing his back and the protective scent he was giving off. Steve wasn't imagining all these things right in front of him.

"No one came. You didn't come," he whispered, the shame of having to say it out loud was almost overwhelming. He almost started ugly crying right there.

"Steve? What do you mean?" Tony asked like he didn't know, like Steve hadn't been stinking up the tower for _three days._

"I had my heat and nobody bothered to show up!" That was too loud, he was shouting at his alpha. No wonder everyone stayed away, what kind of Omega did that?

"No one barged into your room while you were in Heat? Of course not! We're alphas not animals. No matter how good you might smell none of us are going to disregard your privacy like that."

That wasn't right; shouldn't Tony be talking about how Steve wasn't enough of an Omega for that sort of thing? Instead he was talking about privacy?

"It's not the 40s anymore Steve, we have too much respect for you to do something like that. You have choices now and I will always do my best to make sure you get to be the one making those choices."

"But I thought-" he bit his tongue, it didn't matter what he thought he was obviously wrong.

"You thought what?" Tony asked while running one hand through Steve's hair. It was so relaxing and distracting he couldn't remember why he hadn't wanted to finish his sentence.

"I thought I was the pack Omega. I thought everyone would be there. I wanted- I even left my door open," Steve wished a portal would open up right here so he could just jump through it and escape this conversation.

"Oh sweetie, we all sat around wishing we were keeping you company. You never asked though, how were we supposed to know you wanted that if you didn't ask?" Tony brought their foreheads together.

"I was waiting on you. I was waiting for our Pack Alpha to ask me," and he got so disappointed every time he got his hopes up, thinking Tony looked like he was finally going to ask but he never did.

"Did you know, after the Omega rights movement really got going, it became proper etiquette in packs for the Alpha or Alphas to wait for the Omega to approach first," Tony sounded earnest and Steve had no reason to not believe that this had just been a big mix-up, a cultural difference.

"Oh, I just- I thought no one wanted me," Steve might cry again. Tony was staring at him with so much affection that Steve was barely even thinking about the fact that Tony was looking up at him instead of down.

"We've all been trying to court you as our pack Omega. I was starting to think you didn't want to be, no matter how happy you always looked to have the attention."

"Just a big misunderstanding I guess," they smiled at each other for a long minute before Steve mustered up the courage he needed to lean in there rest of the way. It still felt like he was doing something wrong, like he was a little backwards, but then again he was a six foot three two hundred and fifty pound Omega so he wasn't exactly standard anyway.

He could feel the rumble of approval in Tony's chest though and that was really all that mattered. The hand in his hair fell to the base of his neck, guiding him to just where Tony wanted and that felt right.

"I'm so sorry we missed your heat because of a misunderstanding. How about I try to make it up to you?" Tony purred in his ear.

Steve nodded vigorously. His legs felt like jelly and after a very frustrating completely unsatisfying heat he would very much like Tony to make it up to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first time writing A/B/O. What do you think? I should also definitely be asleep right now because I have to work in like seven hours but instead I'm sitting on _my phone _writing fanfiction. Why am I like this? I was just supposed to write down the idea and then come back to it tomorrow after work and instead I found myself an hour and a half later posting it... So if it's filled with mistakes that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it.__


End file.
